On The Night Of The New Moon
by Kayda
Summary: Kagome has been acting strange lately. She has a new adopted sister, but they seem to have riverly that cant be explained. All the longed kept secretes Kagome has been hiding sudden become reveled, on a cetern moonless night. suck at summiars but the stor
1. Enter Ashanta

**Disclaimer:sigh I do not own Inuyasha sobs **

**Alright everyone, for those of you who read Hidden Past, this is the same story line only I completely rewrote it. I added a new character instead of continuing the original. I'm dedicating this story to my bff, Alex. Who is the only one of my friends who watches, Inuyasha. (that I know of) **

**CHAPTER 1 **

Kagome stood in the pouring rain, her umbrella was barely keeping her dry. It felt like she'd been standing in the cold for hours. _Gods does it really take this long for her to get here?_ Kagome let herself recall what had happened over the last few weeks.

_**Flash back **_

Kagome had come back from the feudal era two weeks ago. (With much protest from Inuyasha of course) as she stepped into her house her mother, Kagusa, (Kag-OH-saw) nearly plowed into her.

" Kagome, I'm so glad you're here!" Kagusa smiled so wide it made feel Kagome uneasy. ' I have some news for you sweetie!"

"What is it mama?"

"Kagome, I know we should have waited for you to have a say in this, but we didn't have time to wait." She took a deep breath before she continued " You see, I've taken a recent interest in volunteering . Well a few weeks ago I was volunteering at the Homeless Shelter for Teens, and I meet a girl who's about your age. Her parents abandon her when she was a baby. She's been going from foster home to foster home. All she wanted was a family, but no one wanted her. Her name is Ashanta, ( AH-shan-TAH) I adopted her and she'll be here in two weeks."

"What!" Kagome's face turned deep red with anger. "Mama, what are we gonna tell her! I think she's gonna notice when I'm gone for weeks at a time. What about Inuyasha? I can't keep him away forever." Kagome couldn't help but let her anger flare. _How dare she! My life is complicated enough as it is. I can't let Ashanta**-**wait Ashanta , it can't be. _

" We'll deal with that when the time comes. Now, Kagome, I need your help, I'm giving her the guest room so we need to paint and refurnish."

" Feh, fine," she retorted, sounding whole lot like Inuyasha.

Kagusa didn't seem to notice the rudeness in her daughter's voice. She smiled and led her to the guest bedroom.

_**End flash back **_

Over the next two weeks they had worked tirelessly preparing the room for Ashanta.

Now they were at the outskirts of Tokyo waiting for her to arrive. Kagome's mom, grandpa, and little brother Sota were in the Diner behind her, preferring to stay warm and dry. Kagome, however, was still mad at her family and would rather freeze her butt off then talk to them.

Finally a taxi cab turned around the corner. It pulled over right in front of Kagome. The door opened and a girl of fifteen stepped out. She had midnight black hair that was cut in a choppy manner ,was streaked red, and fell just bellow her shoulders.

Her lipstick, eye shadow, and nail polish were the same shade of red as the streaks in her hair., making her look extremely gaudy. She had a black mini skirt and a black tank that hugged her curves and had WHATEVER written in big white letters. She also had knee high stiletto heel boots, huge silver hoop earrings, and a skull necklace. The overall look was rather Goth looking.

" It's been a long time, Kagome." Ashanta said with a smirk.

" Not long enough Ashanta."

**Alright ya'll , I'm gonna leave it here. I'll Try to update soon. **

**Bye! Please R&R your thoughts count!**

**Kayda**


	2. through the well

**Disclaimer:sigh I do not own Inuyasha sobs Waite I do own Ashanta, YAH! **

**I'm back! Okay, I'm a little sad because only one person reviewed. Oh well, I'll get over it, eventually. Now, on with the story. **

They stared at each other, anger in each of their eyes.

"So where's my new family?" Ashanta said with a smirk. Kagome glared at her with a distaste no one but Ashanta had seen before.

"You better not try anything," her eyes narrowed. "I won't let you mess things up for me this time."

Ashanta merely smirked, "Kagome you don't have a boyfriend do you? By the look on your face I'd say you do."

Kagome blushed slightly as a certain hanyou came to mind, _Inuyasha. _"I don't have a boyfriend, besides it's none of your business," her tone was bitter. Then she let out a sigh and her tone softened. "Look, let's call it a truce. We have no need to be bickering right now." They clasped hands in agreement.

"Oh, one more thing, nice clothes." The sarcasm in Ashanta's voice was unmistakable. She turned and walked into the diner.

Kagome looked down at her clothes. They were drenched from the rain, but still looked great on her. Her usual school uniform was replaced by a black trench coat, a tight white tank, faded and torn jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. _I can't wait to go back to the feudal era._ She thought as she followed Ashanta into the diner.

**I'm so sorry it took so long. My soccer season just ended and we didn't win a single game. Yeah I know major drama right? Well I felt guilty about not updating so I gave you a really short chapter. All the other chapters will be longer, I promise. And for all of you who are screaming into the computer monitor, WHERE THE HELL IS THE INUYASHA AND KAGOME FLUFF, well first calm down. It's killing me 2 but I promise it's coming. And if you R&R I'll put in plenty of Kikyo bashing for all you Kikyo haters. **

**TTFN **

**Kayda **

**P.S. **

**I just thought you should know my friends have labeled me legally insane. So if I seem a little to weird at times I personally apologies. I just can't help, it's hereditary I swear. I blame my totally insane dad. **


	3. enter Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own Inuyasha (sobs) Waite I do own Ashanta, YAH! **

"Kagome why don't you show Ashanta to her room?" Gramps asked Kagome.

"Fine gramps, follow me Ashanta." Kagome led Ashanta to the room that was next to hers. It was ironically painted the same shade of red as the streaks in her hair. They set up was the same as Kagome's room. The bed was had red silk sheets and a black silk head board. Across from the bed was a black desk with a silver star in the middle. The window had black curtains and a red ribbon tiring it back.

"Cool, I like it," Ashanta said taking in the punk look of things

"Uh…. Sis, he's here for you," Sota's voice called from down stairs.

"Oh, I'll be right down," she shouted back.

"Oh, who's downstairs," Ashanta mocked her. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend, Kagome."

"Just stay here. I won't be back any time soon." Kagome grabbed her oversized yellow backpack and went downstairs. There the hanyou stood with his battered sword hanging at his side. His dog ears twitched as he turned around. His amber eyes were fixed on her hazel ones.

"You ready to go?" His rough voice rang through her ears making her stomach turn and sending shivers up her spine.

"Yeah, let's go, bye mom," they walked to the well house, Ashanta silently followed them. She watched Kagome and the strange man jump into the old well.

"What the…." Ashanta looked over the edge of the well "No one's there." _That's strange,_ _where'd they go? Well, only one way to find out. _Ashanta jumped into the well herself. She found herself surrounded by a blue light. Ashanta heard Kagome's voice above her. She looked up to see blue skies instead of a wooden roof. She pulled herself out of the well.

"Um, Kagome, would you mind telling me were the hell I am!"

Kagome gasped as she spun around. "Your in the only place I thought I was safe from you!"

**I'm gonna have to leave it here ya'll. So, yeah please R&R….**

**Inuyasha: would you stop asking that! They're not gonna do it! **

**Kayda: SIT BOY! **

**Inuyasha: (falls to the ground leaving a rather large crater) Hey! I thought only Kagome could do that!**

**Kayda: I'm the author I can do what ever I want! **

**Inuyasha: No you can't! **

**Kayda: Wanna bet (scribbles something in notebook.)**

**Inuyasha: Hey! Turn me back! (Inuyasha now has pink hair, is wearing a skirt and midrift top, and has a rather large chest) **

**Kayda: Only if you say sorry.**

**Inuyasha: Sorry! _Bitch._ **

**Kayda: What was that! **

**Inuyasha: (says scared.) N-Nothing! I said n-nothing . **

**Kayda: That's right nothing! Now be a good puppy….**

**Inuyasha: I ain't a pup… never mind **

**Kayda: Mhumm. Now be a good puppy and shut up! **

**Inuyasha: Yes Maim **

**Kayda: Good boy! ( Throws Inuyasha a cookie.) So please  
R&R.**

**TTFN **

**Kayda**


	4. explantions

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha, right? (People nod) Good. Try to sue me now you stuck up lawyers! HAHAHA! You suck. (Lawyers back away slowly.) What? I'm insane, got a problem with that? (Lawyers shack heads scared.) **

**Inuyasha: you're scary.**

**Kayda: got that right now be quiet so these nice people can read the story**

**Inuyasha POV **

I turned around to see a girl in more reviling clothes then what Kagome usually wore. But it wasn't her clothes that caught my eye, it was her face. Underneath the layers of make up and the bold red streaks was the face of Kagome. Their facial features were exactly the same.

"Kagome, are you going to introduce me to that hottie next to you?" a smirked played across the girls face. Kagome's aura changed from calm and relaxed to angry and, was that embracement?

I looked at Kagome; her face had the same look on it as she had when she was about to sit me out of anger. _Who the hell is this girl? More importantly, how did she pass through the bone eaters well? She must be worse than me if she can get Kagome this angry that fast. _

"Ashanta, how did you get here?"

"Well, the same way as you of course."

"So you can pass through the well?"

"Yeah, I guess. Kagome you still haven't answered my questions, where am I?"

Kagome let out a sigh. "You're five hundred years in the past. This is Inuyasha, he's a hanyou.

"Um, Kagome can you I talk you?" I asked the miko.

**Normal POV **

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the edge of the clearing, well out of Ashanta's ear shot.

"Kagome, who is she?" Inuyasha half asked half demanded.

"Her name is Ashanta, she's my adopted sister," Kagome said with a bitter tone he had never heard her use before, not even when she would sit him.

"How'd she get here?"

"No clue."

"Does she have any jewel shards?" Kagome stared at Ashanta hard. Her face slowly twisted in anger, which made Inuyasha shrink back from her a little in fear.

"ASHANTA!" Kagome yelled. "GIVE ME THOSE JEWEL SHARDS! Yeah I know they're in your left pocket!" Kagome advanced on Ashanta. Inuyasha fell over in surprise (AN: I love when they do that in the show. LOL) _Damn, I've never seen anyone but me get her anywhere near that angry. It's like watching me Sessumare (sp?) fight._

"Calm down, Kagome. Here you go." Ashanta pulled out three jewel shards out of her pocket and tossed them to Kagome. She caught them and put them into the bottle that hung around her neck.

"I suppose your going to have to stay with use for a while," Kagome picked up her huge yellow bag. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Kagome returned to the clearing wearing her school uniform. "Here put these on." She held the clothes she had been wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Trust me your not gonna want to wear those."

"Fine, but I'm not wearing that coat." Ashanta took the tank, jeans, and sneakers and changed quickly as Kagome shoved the jacked into her bag. "Not bad actually, on me."

Kagome kept her cool and Inuyasha sensed her aura return to normal. Inuyasha and Kagome lead the way to the village in silence.

**Okay everyone that's it for now. Please review me, I really want to what you think. **

**Kayda: Inuyasha are you gonna behave. **

**Inuyasha: Yes Maim **

**Kayda: (scribbles in notebook again and Inuyasha turns back to normal) there you go now have another cookie**

**Inuyasha: All right! Hey you gave me oatmeal raisin. YUCK! **

**Kayda: Just eat the #$#$&# COOKIE!**

**Inuyasha: Y-Yes M-Maim. (Eats cookie in a hurry)**

**TTFN**

**Kayda**


	5. back to the village

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha, right? (People nod) Good. Try to sue me now you stuck up lawyers! HAHAHA! You suck. (Lawyers back away slowly.) What? I'm insane, got a problem with that? (Lawyers shack heads scared.) **

**Inuyasha: you're scary.**

**Kayda: got that right now be quiet so these nice people can read the story**

As they drew near the village heart stopping screams echoed from it. "I smell blood and lots of it" Inuyasha said. "Get on back you two."

Kagome nodded and Ashanta just looked confused. "Trust him, he won't hurt us." Kagome smiled sweetly her head on his back.

_That's my Kagome for you. Being calm when people are in trouble. Wait did I just say **my **Kagome! _Inuyasha's thoughts were swarming with confusion as he set of for the village.

Despite Kagome's words Ashanta still felt uneasy about Inuyasha. She never really able to trust anyone, especially demons. Finally they reached the center of the village, where a demon was attacking. It looked like a huge hairy goat with twisted locks of blood red hair. It stood on its hind legs and held a club in its left hand.

Ashanta saw four figures in front of her. A woman in black and pink armor with her hair in a high pony tail was throwing a rather large boomerang thing at the monasteries beast.

A monk in black and purple robes, a tiny pony tail, and a piece of cloth and prayer beads around his left hand and for arm was throwing sacred sutras at the thing and hit it with his staff whenever possible. A giant two-tailed cat with flames around its feet and black markings was attacking from the air. A young fox demon with orange hair, a fluffy tail, and tiny fox feet was cowering under a fallen hut.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. "What's going on?"

"This demon come and started demanding Inuyasha." The women named Sango said as she barely dodged a blow from the demon's club.

"So you lookn' for me huh?" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword that hung at his side. Ashanta had been excepting it to be rusted and battered. What her eyes saw how ever was a magnificent fang with fur above the hilt.

_So you found him did you Kagome? Hm I thought he would be taller, _Ashanta thought to herself. She looked over at Kagome excepting her to be in shambles. But Kagome was completely calm and even confident.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked the demon roughly.

"I want the jewel shards," the demon responded.

"Well you sure as hell aint gettin' them," Inuyasha lunged at the demon, sword raised. He barely cutting its left arm.

"I suppose that's tetsuiga. (sp?) Well meet my Ronakay!" the demon ran up behind Inuyasha and smacked brought the club down on his back. Inuyasha yowled and fell to the ground in pain.

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Damn school and its damn homework! But its okay more chapters will be coming soon. Yeah! Please review. For the love of god please review. **

**TTFN**

**Kayda **


	6. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Yep, once again I don't under any natural law of physics own Inuyasha. **

"Inuyasha!" Kagome to the fallen hanyou nearly in tears. She placed her hand gentle on his back but he still flinched. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Does he have any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked his voice full off pain as he struggled to sit up.

Kagome shook her head as she supported the injured hanyou.

"Then take him down." He replied before passing out.

Kagome grabbed her bow and strung the arrow. She aimed for the demons heart and released the arrow with a satisfying twang. The familiar pink light surrounded the arrow and killed the demon on contact.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ashanta POV**

After Inuyasha finally regained consciousness he still couldn't walk. But that stubborn punk wouldn't rest. He insisted he was fine but then he toke two steps and collapsed.

With more arguing and Kagome yelling 'sit' a few times, (it seemed that word made him fall to the ground. But it was horrible painful for him due to his bad back.) He finally agreed he would sit on Kirara's (the giant cat) back.

Kagome told the whole group to leave me alone until she said they could ask questions.

Actually it was kind of funny. Weak, little Kagome seemed to have a bit of an air of confidence that she never had before. And the way these people listened and respected her, it was- it was amazing. And it wasn't just this small group of misfits, it was that whole village. They slightly bowed there heads, like she was this mighty person who-who, I don't know how to explain it.

Finally the group stopped at a small clearing by a large tree. A strange tree at that, bark was missing at the very center like that spot had been deprived of sunlight for years. Ad in the center of the bark-less spot was a tiny hole like someone had thrust a dagger into the center. Stranger still _both _Kagome **and **Inuyasha got this strange look in there eyes.

Creepy. That's what this whole place is. Just plane creepy.

All I want to do is go home and forget about this whole mess. But that is completely impossible. I'm not wanted at home. Sure I got Kagome's mom now, but that not my home and she's not my mom. I could go back to my old home, but my old lady doesn't like me, never did. Besides my old neighborhood has it out for me, every single one of them, even old lady Jenna. (You trample over her flowers one time…) No I want to go back to my real home, where I was born. But like I said impossible.

Kagome threw me a blanket and that stupid trench coat. She told me to use the coat as a pillow. I hadn't been feeling tired but the moment my head touched the ground I feel asleep.

**Inuyasha POV **

I watched the group sleep. I twitched in pain as I shifted my position. _Damn demon! I f I could I'd kill him again… _

I eyed Ashanta wearily. _I still don't trust her, but if Kagome dose, well I guess I have no choice, unless I want a mouth full of dirt again, and again, and again. _ I closed me eyes and tried to fall asleep

"Inuyasha?" a timid voice asked. I opened one eye to see Kagome kneeling before me. "How's your back feeling?"

"It's fine. I'm not as weak as you humans. I can handle pain." I responded gruffly. Instantly wishing I hadn't said a word.

"Don't kid yourself. Here this should help a bit. Or it should, it might not work with you." She handed me a stone cup containing a brownish liquid that smelled of lavender and roses.

"What do you mean it might not work?" I asked as I toke the cup. "Because I'm a hanyou?"

"No, it's just, umm, it doesn't always work." She replied flustered.

I sipped the liquid and nearly spat it back out. "What the hell?"

"Yeah it smells good but tastes horrible. But it dose wonders."

"If you say so," I chocked down the horrible liquid. By the time the drink was gone I felt like up-chucking., and if anything my back felt worse.

"Didn't work huh?"

I shock my head.

"Then come with me. This time I promise your back will feel better." I followed her threw the forest for at least twenty minutes. Finally we stopped in a clearing. "Take of your haori (sp?) and lie down."

"What!"

"Just trust me."

I was confused by her actions but obeyed none the less. Suddenly her small hands started massaging my back. Her hands ran up and down my back she applied presser in just the right spots. "Now relax your too tense. It won't work unless you're completely relaxed."

_Damn Wench. How can I relax when you've got your hands all over me! Why do you have to be so damn beautiful? Hold on where'd that last thought come from? _ My head was spinning from what was going through my mind. But I let it go and focused on relaxing each and every muscle.

"Now this is gonna hurt a little." Her hands stopped exactly where the demon hit me. Suddenly the spot grew worm and my muscles tuned to mush. Her tiny hands pressed down, hard.

"Oi, wench. What the hell!"

"Quite your gripping," She snapped at me "Here let me help you up." I grabbed her extended hand. "Now that your standing, how do you feel?"

I rolled my shoulders, surprised that I felt no pain. "Pretty good."

She smiled satisfied, that wonderful little smile of hers. "Come on, we better head back." she tried to drop my hand but I refused to let go. She blushed a bit and we started to walk back in silence.

**Ummmm, yeah. I'm sooooooooooo sorry! Stupid school loaded me down with homework. Then my little sister stole my notebook because she got mad at me for some stupid reason. By the time she gave it back the MCAs were coming up and they were loading down the homework and oooooooo the stress. Finally those test were over and then the MAP tests came and more homework and stress. Finally school got out and my stupid computer crashed again. When that was working I lost the notebook. But I found it. But everything I had written was total crap so I had to rewrite it.**

**Inuyasha: Puny human I could have handled it all and updated my stories. **

**Kayda: Yeah right you cant even count past 5. **

**Inuyasha: Wanna bet? **

**Kayda: Yeah. This should be funny. **

**Inuyasha: 1, 2, um cookie**

**Kayda: anyways, go ahead and flame me if you want. I mean its been like 7 months. But it wont happen again. Alex you make sure of that okay. R&R byes **


	7. Nearly

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Lawyer: exactly 22. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Kagome, where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Huh? Oh, I just picked it up. It's not much really." She blushed an amusing shade of pink.

"Not much? My back feels great and all you say is 'It's not much?' Give yourself some credit. You do all these amazing things and you're so modest about it."

"What have I done that's so amazing?"

"You've cured every one of their injuries; you would sacrifice your life for others and on many occasions nearly did, and you have the patients and forgiveness of a saint. Every time I've gone off to Kikyo you've always forgiven me even when you were made as hell."

"Like I said it's nothing. It's just what I do."

"Gods above, Kagome!" I spun her around and looked her right in the eyes. "You're amazing, don't shrug it off. There's no one like you!"

**Kagome POV **

His words hit me like a lighting bolt. _Me, amazing? There's no one like you huh? Oh Inuyasha if only you knew the half of it. Hold on what the hell? _

I was snapped out of my thoughts suddenly; for Inuyasha's hands weren't on my shoulders anymore they were circling my waste. His eyes were still locked with mine. _What's wrong with him? He never looks me in the eyes. Oh Gods he's moving closer. _

My arms wrapped around his neck against my will, not that I would have stopped them if I could. I moved closer to him and my eyes closed. Or lips were mere millimeters apart and I could feel the heat radiating of his. My heart was beating so loudly I was surprised his sensitive hearing couldn't hear it.

One second more and I would be kissing Inuyasha, but then an oh to familiar voice interrupted us.

"Yo, Kagome."

My eyes snapped open and looked in the direction of the voice. "Oh, hi Koga." I wanted to die right there on the spot. I thought Inuyasha would let me go but he just held me tighter.

_Damn you Koga! Inuyasha nearly…_ that's when I return to reality._ Damn here comes the fighting in three, two, one…_

"Yo, Mutt, get you're filthy paws off my woman."

"She ain't your woman." He held me closer to him protectively.

"She sure as hell is my woman!" Koga pulled me ruefully from Inuyasha's arms. "She's mine mutt." Koga snaked his arm around my waist with an iron grip.

"Excuse me!" Anger pulsed through me like poison, a poison I was too willing to take. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You're man, Kagome-chan."

"Please. Just because I help you out every once in a while you assume it's because I'm madly in love with you? Well I got news for you buddy; I'm not your woman. So let go of me before I rip your damn arm off!"

"What has that mutt done to you, Kagome?"

"That 'mutt's' name is Inuyasha. I said let go of me, NOW!"

"No I've got to get you out of here." Koga tighten his grip so it felt like I was being crushed.

"Gods above you don't take hint do you?" my anger toke hold of me, I lost control. I did something that surprised even me. I managed to pull myself from his grip by some miracle and kicked him square in the chest. Now here's the weird part, my leg was glowing. A familiar sense of power washed over me.

Then I heard someone clapping.

**I'm back. I've got writer's twitch really bad. So the chapters just keep coming. Woo hoo two chapters in one day. I'm on a role. **

**Inuyasha: Would you shut up. No one likes hearing you talk. **

**Kayda: Shut up or I'll sick my evil dog, Moose, on you. **

**Inuyasha: (gulp) Moose? Feh, I'm not scared of some stupid dog. Um, how big is he? **

**Kayda: Moose! Come here, boy! (A tiny 20 pound chocolate cocker spaniel walks into the room) **

**Inuyasha: (laughing uncontrollable) That's your evil dog? You've got to be kidding me! **

**Kayda: Moose help! **

**Moose: Woof woof! **

**Inuyasha: Ah! For the love of god make him stop! Make him stop! (Moose attacks Inuyasha mercilessly) **

**TTFN **

**Kayda**


End file.
